To Heal a Hurt Soul
by Amnagreile99
Summary: Sam and Dean are finishing up a regular, everyday demon exorsism when they find something in the demon's basemnet that will turn their world upside down... an 8 year-old girl. Being able to exorsize demons and kill ghosts, Sam and Dean face their toughest challenge yet... one silent, persistent little girl. (Some fluffiness and rated M for mention of sexual abuse.)
1. Chapter 1: Discovering The Hidden

**Hello there Supernatural fans! This is a story based in season 1 where Sam and Dean meet an abused little girl named Abby who they found in the house of a demon-possessed man. I was inspired by a story I came across in The Mentalist FanFiction section. I started writing this story on my ipod in my notepad and little by little I've added more depth and emotion. May this story have a good start and stay awesome the entire way through!**

**~Amnagreile99**

* * *

**Abby's POV**

I was immobile. Utterly still as his fingers travelled up and down my body. Rubbed me and massaged my limbs. Silent tears ran down my cheeks, but I was still. I couldn't interrupt the process. It would only get him more upset.

"Yeah sweetie... That's nice." He murmured in my ear, brushing my hair through his fingers.

I stayed silent, let him do his work. Maybe he would stop it early and leave me be. He looked up at me and grinned a toothy grin, his eyes turning into those shiny black cockroach eyes for a second. I whimpered as he shoved my face into his bare chest, forcing me to kiss it as I struggled to breathe. I tried pushing away.

"You ungrateful slut!" He struck me. "You should be kissing my ass you bitch!"

I winced and stopped struggling. I let him run his hands all over me. He smiled and cupped my face in his hands.

"Yes honey." He breathed.

My adopted father had been so nice in the beginning... But one day it just changed. He completely turned into a different person. He started abusing me, hitting me and leaving purple and blue bruises. My arms and legs were bruised and I didn't even remember what colour they were originally. My face was beaten the worst. It was red and swollen, with bruises on my cheeks and eyes, so puffy and purple. It looked like he enjoyed what he did to me. He had friends too. They came over and they abused me. I could still feel the pain of his punches and kicks. Then this started. He had been drunk, and he had grabbed me, thrown me. I had screamed the first time, cried for help. But he only went harder. He hit me whenever I screamed.

"Do you love me?" He asked cruelly.

"..."

"DO YOU?!" He struck me on the face, I could already feel the red mark beginning to swell.

"Yes." I whispered.

It was the first word I had uttered in days, my throat was dry and scratchy. More tears ran down my face as he sighed in satisfaction. I heard the doorbell ring and he stopped, buttoning up his shirt. He left me there.

"Hide." He said, his eyes turning that bright black. I scurried into the small cupboard and crawled into it, closing the door behind me.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

"You sure this is the right house?" I asked.

"Yep." Dean responded, pulling up the driveway.

"You got the holy water?"

"You got the exorcism book?"

"Check and check."

We got out and walked up the driveway. The dark bricked house loomed over us, casting a large shadow. I rang the doorbell and counted exactly 10 seconds before a middle aged man with frazzled hair and a mismatched button-up shirt opened the door. Being quick, I pushed my way in while Dean splashed the man with holy water, making his shirt and skin steam. He screamed and writhed on the floor. I got to work, opening the incantation book and reciting the spell. Dean kept flicking holy water on him while I read. He kicked Dean on his back and jumped on him. I continued reading as Dean punched him in the face, pinning the guy to the ground. The demon screamed as the last of the incantation sent him back to hell. Dean pulled out a gun and shot the guy in the head, blood pooling out.

"Let's check the rest of the house." I said.

I headed for the door that was creaking open. An old wooden staircase lead to the basement.

"Dean, basement." I nudged my head to the staircase.

Starting down the steps, I could feel Dean just behind me, aiming at anything I wasn't. The basement was dingy, with dirt and grime everywhere. There was a single chair in the middle of the room. Other than a small cupboard to the side, in the darkness. The entire room was concrete, and the chair and cupboard seemed to be the only furniture in the room. Dean went over to the chair while I took the rest of the room.

"Dude, there's blood on this chair." Dean said, running his finger across the seat of the chair.

I heard a small gasp from the cupboard and moved slowly towards it. Holding my gun steady, I reached for the handle. I counted 1-2-3 and opened the cupboard door to find a small girl, not much older than 7 or 8, huddled into the small cramped cupboard. Silent tears were running down her face, which was covered in red swollen bumps. Purple and blue bruises covered her cheeks and eyes. Her arms, that were holding her knees tight, were also covered in red and purple marks. She trembled, fear almost pulsating from her with each shaky breath. She whimpered, a small, tiny sound, like a kicked animal. I realized that she had been more than kicked. The abuse that demon possessed man must have put her through... I almost shuddered thinking about it. I kneeled down next to the cupboard as she tried unsuccessfully to shuffle back more.

"Dean? Get over here... Now."

"What is it? Did you find- oh my god." Dean came over and kneeled next to me.

This made the girl more nervous, as she closed her eyes, as though waiting for something. The only sound out of her mouth was whimpers. I tentatively reached my hand closer to her and placed it gently on her shoulder. She flinched and drew away. I looked at Dean and he had both eyebrows raised. I slowly retracted my hand and leaned in closer.

"Hello." I said. "Are you okay?"

The girl opened one eye and trembled. She lifted her head which had been shoved into her arms and looked at me with watery and pain-filled eyes that I think broke my heart. Her bright blue eyes gave it a more watery look. I realized she had been abused by more than one demon, more than once. I shuffled closer and tried to reach out my hand again. She flinched away and stared at my hand like it was a poisonous snake.

"Dean, go move the body, when we get her out of here, she doesn't need to see that." I heard Dean's footsteps walk up the stairs.

"My name's Sam... We're here to help you." I reached my hand out.

She didn't respond. She didn't give any sign that she had heard me. I tried to touch her elbow. She flinched away again and buried her head in her arms.

"I know he hurt you." I said comfortingly. "But he can't anymore."

The girl looked up at me with eyes that seemed to say: But will you?

"I won't hurt you either. Neither will Dean."

The girl didn't shuffle away the next time I tried to reach for her. Her expression seemed to ask: Promise?

"I promise."

She looked to the right then wiped her eyes with her stained and grimy white t-shirt. She nodded and held out her arms to me. I pulled her out of the cupboard and into a straddle. Adjusting her position, I cradled her. My arms wrapped around her inner knees and back. She mushed her head into my shoulder and wrapped her arms around my neck. For the first time in a long time... she cried. the sobs were still quiet but they were sounds. Slowly, I carried the little girl up the stairs and into the living room. There was still blood on the floor and she buried her head more into my chest.

"Dean, c'mon." I called softly.

The girl made small fists, bunching up my shirt in her hands. Dean turned to see the girl in my arms. She whimpered every little while. Dean followed me out to the car and opened the back door. I tried to drop the girl into the backseat but she clung to me. She dug her nails into my skin as gravity tried to push her into the car. She whimpered in a scared way, clinging to me.

"It's alright... I'll be right here. Just let go." I said soothingly.

The girl shook her head and grabbed onto me harder.

"It's only a few seconds."

The girl paused for a few seconds and took a deep breath, before unclenching her hands and climbing in the backseat. She curled up into a ball almost instantly and rocked back and forth. I got in the seat up front and closed the door behind me. Turning to look at the girl, she wrapped her arms around me from behind and put her head in the hollow of my neck.

"What's your name?" I asked.

She didn't answer, she just closed her eyes and held onto me. Her expression hadn't changed. It was an emotionless sorrow-filled longing of an expression.

"You don't want to tell me, do you?"

She shook her head.

"Can I call you something?"

She nodded.

"How about mini?" She shook her head. "Violet?" I asked, looking at her purple bruises.

She shook her head. I looked out the window and saw the dropping sunset. She looked hurt but I hoped she would heal. Even though she didn't talk... She seemed full of life.

"Sunny?" The girl froze for a few seconds, with the ever-unchanging expression.

She nodded. "Alright... For now, your name is Sunny."

Dean got in his seat and started up the car. When the engine roared to life, Sunny grabbed onto me and made a scared squeak noise.

"It's alright, it's just a car." I said.

"Sam, you know as much as I do... This I much more than a car. This is my baby." Dean said seriously.

"Yeah yeah."

"Anyway... What did that son-of-a-bitch do to that poor kid?" Dean asked, glancing back at Sunny.

She winced at Dean's words and silent tears ran down her face. She went limp and her arms slid away from me. I looked back at her to see her curled up in a ball.

"Dean, don't say that. I think... I think he called her that."

Dean looked back at Sunny with a worried expression.

"C'mon sunshine, come up here with Sammy." He said softly.

She looked at me in a way that looked like: I thought you said it was Sam?

"C'mon, it's okay. I held my arms for her and she climbed up front.

I held her in my lap, and she curled up almost instantly, putting her head on my chest.

"Whoa there Sammy, getting a little friendly there?" Dean joked, grinning.

"Shut up." I shot back.

Sunny looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Not you." I said.

She laid her head back on my chest and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"It's alright... I got you."

Dean looked over at me and Sunny. Her eyes slid over to him and she wriggled a little.

"It's alright, he won't hurt you. He only does that to women who want it." I said.

"Hell yeah." Dean grinned.

Sunny looked up at me and made the first expression I'd seen from her. She smiled.

"Dean, she smiled."

"Of course she did. She's getting comfy with a college boy."

"Dean."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

A smile stretched across Sunny's face again. I held her head gently and she closed her eyes.

"Abby." I heard the softest whisper.

"Dean? She spoke."

"What'd she say?"

"I think she told me her name."

"What is it?"

"I'm pretty sure she said Abby." I looked at her for confirmation and she nodded.

"Yeah... It's Abby." I said.

"Anything else?"

"No... Silence."

"Well, she was abused."

Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Didn't the guy have his hair mashed up?"

"Yeah?"

"And his shirt was messed up?"

"Yeah?"

"So, that means he must have had it unbuttoned, and buttoned it up quickly."

"Oh my god." Dean looked over at Abby. "Did he... Did he sexually assault her?"

I looked at Abby. She hid her head in her arms but the slightest movement showed that she nodded.

"Yes. Oh god... He did."

"Thank god we shot that son-of-a-bitch." Abby stayed silent but flinched.

"Dean, don't say that."

"Sorry."

"How long was this going on?" I asked Abby.

She held up one thin bruised finger.

"A week?" She shook her head. Then she held up 4 fingers. "4 weeks? He was doing this to you for a month?"

She nodded.

"My god." I almost held my hand up to my mouth but both my hands were occupied at the moment, one was holding her in place, the other was holding her head close to my chest.

"Why'd you let him do it?" I asked.

She pointed to her eyes and then to the black glove compartment.

"His eyes were black?" She had seen the demon eyes.

She was going to be scarred for life, this poor kid. I felt wet and looked down to see silent tears running down her cheeks.

* * *

**Abby's POV**

I still didn't trust them. Only the big one holding me was mildly trustworthy. Not yet. They could turn on me and flick their black eyes, then start the abuse all over again. It was comforting though, the big one... Sam was trying really hard to get a reaction out of me.

"Dean... What are we going to do?" The big one asked the one driving.

"Well have to bring her to an orphanage."

I shook my head.

"No? But we can't just take you with us!"

For some reason, I wanted to stay with these men. They seemed nice, but I sure wasn't going back to the orphanage. I had been too miserable there for too long. I would rather stay with these men than go back there. I looked at Sam in a begging manor, asking him silently to take me along.

"Dean... Look at her face." He said, showing me to the other man, Dean.

He looked at my expression, one of the very few I had made, and he crumbled. I could see him almost fighting himself.

"You have to watch her."

I almost cried out of joy. Sam looked at me and smiled, I realized I was smiling too.

"When was the last time you slept?" He asked, gently holding the back of my head.

I held up 3 fingers.

"Hours?" I shook my head. "Days?" I nodded.

"You should get some sleep, it'll be a long drive."

I almost whimpered. What would happen if I fell asleep? Would they hurt me?

"You'll be fine." Sam said.

My adopted father had done things to me... Terrible things, while I slept. Sam just looked at me with kind eyes.

"You look tired."

I hadn't slept in 3 days because of what he did to me. But Sam seemed different.

"Please."

I looked between Sam and... Dean before resting my head against Sam's chest and closing my eyes. I thought it would be hard, trying to relax after everything that happened but Sam tried to soothe me.

"Good girl." He said.

He started humming. Not like a baby song or anything, a song I had heard from an old movie, I think. It sounded like the song "My Mother." From the chipmunks movie and he hummed it low and soft. I felt my self drifting off into sleep. I let a few more silent tears drift down my face. But the grovelling hum of his voice faded until I was in a peaceful sleep, the first one I had had in days.

* * *

**Thank you for bearing with me on this. When I first wrote it, I had no idea I had the ability to write something like this. I still don't know how I can keep going! But this story is somehow telling me to continue, as well as a friend of mine who read it beforehand. She said it was disturbing but yet she wanted to keep reading, and prompted me to continue writing it. For those of you who find this story disturbing or bad, I'm with you. I could barely comprehend what I had written. But I will continue this story, I have no reason, but I will continue.**

**~Amnagreile99**


	2. Chapter 2: Trust

**Hello again readers! Tis I, your beautiful and cunning author! I have continued this disturbing work of words and shall now reveal to you... Chapter 2!**

**~Amnagreile99**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

Abby had fallen asleep 20 minutes ago, still curled up on my lap. Her arms were lightly wrapped around my neck and her knees were pulled up to her chest. Her head rested against my chest, lightly bobbing when the car turned left or right.

"She looks adorable when she's sleeping." I said.

Dean looked over at me and grinned.

"Yeah, I guess. Poor kid has lived through so much."

I tried shifting my position without jostling Abby too much. She whimpered and her fingers clenched a little, nightmare.

"What do you think we do about her?" I asked.

"Sam, that kid is not going to let go of you anytime soon. We'll have to get her comfortable with letting go of you before we try to bring her to the orphanage." Dean said, trying to make the car drive as soft as possible.

"True. She's clingy."

"No. She's clingy, to YOU. She's latched onto the first one who showed her lasting kindness. It'll be that way for a while until she can trust others."

"And... How do you know all this?"

"I can tell by looking at the shadow on your lap."

I looked down at her and my arms wrapped themselves around her body protectively. I could feel the hollowness of her stomach and my fingers could touch her ribs.

"First things first, she needs food. I don't think the demon fed her much, she's malnourished."

"We're going to stop for gas soon, maybe we can find a few things to grab from the little shop they've always got."

"We've got to stop at a RESTUARANT. Not a small store and feed her candy bars. She needs meat, real food."

"Okay, okay."

"This went on for a MONTH. A month Dean!"

"We didn't know what was going on. All we could do was exorcise it."

"If we'd figured out earlier... We could have saved her from that."

"We didn't know what the demon was doing. But thank god we found her when we did. Saving her now is better than leaving her there for any longer."

"I know. But still. She's not talking except for her name and she goes off into space sometimes."

"Sam. She's here, she's safe, and we are not going to let her get hurt anymore."

We sat there in silence. Abby nuzzled my shirt and I held her head gently. I saw the sign for a diner and slowly turned my head towards Dean.

"I know, I see it."

He turned into the parking lot and found a space.

"Abby. Abby, time to wake up." I nudged Abby a little on the shoulder.

Her eyes twitched and she opened them sleepily. At first she was still like a statue and looked around as though looking for the demon that had abused her. Then it seemed that the memories flooded through and her eyes widened. She looked up at me and jerked away.

"It's okay. It's alright, you're fine." I said, holding her.

She breathed shakily for a second before settling back into my lap.

"We're going to go eat now. Okay? You can hold on to me if you want but you've got to eat." I said, opening the car door.

She tightened her grip and hung onto me as I got out. I put her in a cradle hold and she tucked her head in, trying to avoid eye contact with passerby. Dean locked the car and got out walking towards the doors of the small diner. He held them open for me and I sidestepped in, with Abby holding tight.

"It's okay, you're doing fine." I said comfortingly.

Abby didn't move.

"Table for 3?" The hostess asked, grabbing 3 menus.

"Yes." I said.

She lead us through the small diner and sat us down at a table with 4 chairs. I took a spot and Dean sat across from me. I tried getting Abby to sit next to me but she held on tight.

"Abby, it's okay, I'm right here."

She shook her head and whimpered. I pulled the chair closer, until my chair was touching the seat of the other chair. She glanced down at it and let go, sinking into the chair. She tried to shuffle closer, hugging my waist.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked, holding up a menu for her.

She looked it over and pointed to the cheapest thing on the menu, which was a glass of pop.

"C'mon, you've got to want to eat something."

She shook her head and stabbed the menu, pointing to the pop.

"Can I get you anything?" A waitress walked up.

I saw Dean glance at the waitress momentarily, before looking worriedly at Abby.

"I'd like a double bacon cheeseburger... And a salad." He said, handing the waitress the menu.

I stared at him in shock. He ordered a salad?!

"Alright? And you?" The waitress looked over at me.

"Uh... I'd like a... Veggie platter, with a glass of water, and... Mini sliders." I said, handing her the menu.

The waitress looked at me strangely before shaking her head and looking sweetly over at Abby, who was staring at the table. "And how 'bout you sweetheart?"

Abby flinched, and looked up at me, pointing to the pop.

"She'd like... A glass of coke." I said, gently taking Abby's menu from her and handing it to the waitress.

"Alrighty. I'll have you fixed up in a jiffy." The waitress left.

"Abby? You alright?" I asked, leaning closer.

She nodded, holding her stomach. I heard a faint growl and she clutched her stomach, wincing in pain. Hunger.

"You sure you wanted only the pop?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Alright."

I looked at Dean and he was watching Abby worriedly. He exchanged a look with me and I understood why the salad had been brought up.

"Abby, you sure you don't want food?" I asked.

"Sam, if she doesn't want food, leave it." Dean said, folding his arms together.

I sat there, silent for a while, holding onto Abby.

"Any new cases coming up?" Dean asked.

I glanced at Abby before responding.

"Yeah, I think. There's a few cases that might be around Virginia."

Abby looked up at me curiously and cocked her head to the side.

"Dean? Can we talk about this... Later?" I asked.

"Yeah."

We sat the in silence for a few minutes. Abby held onto me and looked up at me with glistening blue eyes. She clutched onto my shoulder tightly while staring blankly at the dark wooden table.

"Alrighty, here's your drink sweetie." The waitress walked over, placing the glass of brown bubbly liquid on the table in front of Abby.

As the waitress walked away, Abby stared at the drink for a full 10 seconds before slowly moving her arms and holding the straw gingerly. She softly put her lips on the straw and drank in the liquid. My eyes lit up as she finally had substance in her. Dean smiled softly and Abby closed her eyes, thoroughly enjoying the drink.

"Is it good?" I asked quietly.

Abby nodded, and within seconds, half the glass was gone. She leaned back and took a huge breath, and I realized she hadn't breathed since taking that big drink.

"And here's your salad and burger." The waitress walked back over and set down Dean's food.

"Thanks."

"I'll have your food in a minute." The waitress said to me, going to check on a table across the room.

I looked at Abby as her eyes slid over to stare at Dean's salad.

"You want to try some?" Dean asked gently.

Abby looked up at me and I picked up my fork, stabbing a small lettuce leaf. Slowly, the fork hovered and slid closer to her. Holding the fork close to her mouth, she opened it hesitantly and used her hand to take the fork from me, and gently push the fork into her own mouth. Taking the fork out of her mouth, she chewed the leaf. My eyes flickered to Dean and I saw his pinkie slowly push the salad plate a smidge closer to Abby.

"Have another." He encouraged.

Abby shyly reached her hand across and took two leaves on the fork. She slowly took them into her mouth and the corner of her mouth twitched upwards. I saw Dean push the plate closer to Abby out of the corner of my eye. The plate was now halfway across the table to Abby. She hesitated for 7 seconds and looked over at me as I tried to keep a straight face. Her hand reached over again slowly and she took another few leaves of salad. I discreetly moved my arm and shifted the plate closer. This time, Abby hesitated for 4 seconds before taking another forkful. I slid the plate closer without moving, using only my pinkie.

"And here's your veggie platter." The waitress came back and placed the plate in front of me, smiling kindly. "I'll have your sliders in a moment."

Abby glanced worriedly over at the waitress and sat uncomfortably before taking another bite of salad. The plate shifted closer to Abby and I realized it wasn't me or Dean, Abby was pulling the plate closer to herself. I grinned and when my eyes flicked to Dean, he was smiling broadly as well. Abby's fork hovered over the plate of salad momentarily before she took another bite. She was unconsciously poking the salad with her fork and bringing it to her mouth. My eyes lit up as out of the corner of my eye, Abby glanced at me and Dean, who were pretending not to be watching, then slowly pulled the plate until it was fully across the table and in front of her.

"And here's your sliders." The waitress hovered around our table after setting down the last plate and winked at me when she realized what had happened to Dean's salad and why I ordered the sliders.

I immediately started on my veggie platter and could sense Dean eating his burger.

Faking to be full after eating half my plate, I grunted. "Oh, I don't think I'll be able to eat the rest of my food, Abby?"

Abby looked up at me wide eyed.

"Would you like to try my burgers?"

Abby just looked at me, her face expressionless. She looked at her salad that had started out as Dean's, then looked at my plate of sliders, which was already closer to her, then looked back at me with a type of silent understanding. She slowly reached out her arm, which I could see, still had some bruises. She pulled the plate to her and with her chin pointed down, looked up at me with her own, patented puppy dog look that beat mine any day. She smiled, the smallest smile probably ever smiled, but she carefully picked up the burger and took a bite. It happened in slow motion, the biting, the chewing, the swallowing, and it made her look like a commercial for food. I couldn't help but smile, and knew, without even looking, Dean was grinning too.

* * *

**Abby's POV**

I devoured the burgers without second thought, and finished off the salad after that. I became so intrigued by eating I almost forgot I was with men. Almost. The fact that they both watched me eat had creeped me out, and I worried about when we had to stop, because surely they couldn't drive all night. But I didn't worry about that now. The waitress came back and I watched her fearfully as though her eyes might turn black, she would kill my ... Kill Sam and Dean. I couldn't get attached, getting attached meant getting hurt. Sam looked over at me while Dean paid for the food and they both got up. I stayed where I was. Sam glanced back at me and came back, gripped my arms, and hoisted me up.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my head on his shoulder. He braced his hand against my back and followed Dean out of the restaurant. He approached the black car and tried opening the back door. I gripped my fingers onto his shirt and whimpered, my lip already trembling. He was my protection, my survival. He immediately got in the front with me holding on and cradled me again, like he had before.

"You tired?" Sam asked, looking at me kindly.

I nodded and in latched on hand to rub my eyes.

"You want to go back to sleep?" He asked.

I hesitated, I had been safe before when I slept, I could be okay now. I nodded slowly and he smiled. He started humming and whispering the words to the song he had hummed before.

"It's hard to remember, summer or winter, when she hadn't been there for me. A friend; a companion, I can always depend on, my mother, that's who I need." He sang low and soft.

"Wish I, could slow down the hands of time; keep things the way, they are. If she said so, I would give her the world; If I could, I would.

I could barely hear it but I rested my head against his chest as he whispered.

"I've taken for granted, the seeds that she planted, she's always behind... Every scheme. A teacher; a seeker; a both arms outreacher, my mother, that's who I need."

My eyes closed down as he finished the last line.

"My mother, that's who I need."

* * *

**The song mentioned in this story exists, it's called "My Mother" and was in the movie A Chipmunks Adventure. Sang by the Chippettes. It can be found on YouTube and is the first lullaby that came to my mind. I love how Sam and Dean were able to get Abby to eat, and I hope you guys will keep and eye out for my next chapter, which I hope will come quicker than this one. Please, FOLLOW, FAVOURITE, OR REVIEW! Or do both. I LOVE YOU ALL AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!**

**~Amnagreile99**


	3. Chapter 3: Planning It Out

**Hello again readers! Tis I, your beautiful and cunning author! I have continued this work of words and shall now reveal to you what you have been waiting for... *drumroll* Chapter 3! Thank everyone for their inspiring reviews and I love all your positive energy!**

**~Amnagreile99**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

The road flew past us as Dean drove down the asphalt.

"Where'd you learn that song anyway?" I heard Dean ask.

I was silent for a few seconds before answering.

"When we were on the road with Dad, in some motel. You were outside talking or getting food and this movie came on. It had the song in it and I liked it. So I went on the Internet and learned it."

"And you still remember it?"

"I've got good memory."

It was Dean's turn to be silent.

"Teach me."

"What?"

"Teach me the song."

"Why?"

"Because you can't hold onto the kid forever and when I'm left with her and she needs to go to bed, I can... You know."

"You don't have to."

"I see the way you are, how kids can... Automatically trust you. They shut me off but you, you get the hugs and the thank you's. This song obviously helps her and I want to... Get her to trust me, like she trusts you."

I sat there, bewildered.

"I mean, I don't want to be you or anything. But... She needs to be able to trust other guys, and I want to help." Dean continued.

My mouth lifted up into a smile.

"She's making you soft."

Dean looked pissed. "No! I mean-"

"Shh." I looked back down at Abby as she twitched and shivered.

Her tiny arms wrapped tighter around my neck, her hands curling into fists.

"I mean..." Dean said again, quieter. "You can't hold on forever."

"I'll teach you, it's fine."

"I mean it's not Bon Jovi or ACDC-"

"It's fine."

Dean focused his gaze back on the road while I stared out the window, occasionally checking on Abby. After I had been looking out the window for a few minutes, I felt a strange wetness on my shirt. I looked at Abby to see a tear trail on either side of her cheek, and her eyelashes glistening wet with tears as they flowed down and landed onto my shirt.

"Bad dream?" Dean asked, noticing the wetness of my shirt.

"I guess, a month of living with demons will do that."

I carefully moved her until she was laying more on her back than her side, and gently used my sleeve to dry her tears. She trembled slightly at my touch, but I started humming the song near her ear until she grew still again.

"Good move." I said.

"What?"

"Back at the restaurant. With the salad."

"That was my sharp mind thinking." Dean grinned.

"For a minute there when you ordered the salad I thought I was going to die from shock."

Dean had a smug grin plastered on his face as he looked between the road and me.

"Same with me for the burger thing you pulled."

"It got her to eat."

"Able to slay demons, destroy ghosts, yet found a challenge in trying to get an 8 year old to eat food." Dean smirked.

"We're going to have to be more cunning now. She'll need large meals like this on a regular basis to build up her body fat again."

"Yeah, she is really small, and I can bet the demon didn't feed her properly, or often."

"Dean?"

"What."

"Aren't you a bit surprised no one asked about her bruises? I mean, her clothes cover it a little, but her face is swollen."

"Maybe the waitress was a demon."

"Why though?"

"I don't know... But let's just quiet down, so she doesn't wake up." Dean glanced down at Abby again and she nuzzled closer to me.

* * *

I quietly sidestepped into the room while holding Abby tightly. She was still asleep, the food must of knocked her out. Dean locked the door behind him and immediately headed for the first bed, where he pulled the covers down. Slowly, and carefully, I laid her down and had to pry her hands to unclench them from around my neck. I gently pulled the covers until they reached her chin, her small body disappearing underneath the large, soft covers. I heard a stifled laugh.

"Dude, she looks like she's a disembodied head put on a pillow to look like someone sleeping." Dean chuckled.

"Dean, that's gross."

"Yeah but... Whatever. You said there was a few cases?"

"Yeah, I found something in some surrounding states that look like our type of gig. Omens, demons probably."

"Then we should head out tomorrow morning." Dean said, pulling out a chair and sitting down.

"You sure we should take her with us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Demons, Dean. We basically just rescued her from a demonic rapist and you want to go hunt one?"

"We won't be taking her on the freaking hunt." He gritted his teeth.

"But it could track her."

"She'll be fine. We put up some protection and draw a anti-possession mark on her arm in black marker."

"I just don't know."

"Would you rather leave her alone where she's more vulnerable to get picked up by another demon and possibly raped again?"

"No!" I defended.

"Well?"

"I just think we should drop her down at Bobby's, she'd be safer there than on the road with us."

"How far until Sioux Falls?"

I grumbled. "Why do you want her on the road with us?"

"We can protect her if she stays close." Dean said, pulling a beer out of the mini fridge.

He uncapped it and took a small drink.

"Sam?" He asked for assurance.

Abby would be safer if she stayed with Bobby, out of harms way. If we brought her with us, she'd be in a direct line of fire. But some extra precautions, demon blocks, locks to keep her in, bribing the motel owner to watch her... I ran my hands over my face then glanced at Abby. She looked so small and innocent. She was our responsibility and I didn't want her hurt. But Dean and I would be gone most of the day, and who would watch her? Unless she realized the danger of leaving and just stayed put. But when were things that easy? We would have to tell her what was out there for her to get it, she'd already seen demons, this would be beneficial... Probably. We'd just have to trust her.

"Fine."

* * *

**Thank you for your inspiring and wonderful reviews! I've decided that I'm going to start taking questions and answering them in my updates, so get in any questions you have! But I will not answer questions about a major plot point or take plot changing suggestions. But you can give me something you might like to see in the next chapter and I will try to do that.**

**~Amnagreile99**


End file.
